<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Winter's Ball by ericsonclan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513513">A Winter's Ball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan'>ericsonclan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamilton-ish [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Hamilton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:03:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The soldier girls from Clementine's unit enjoy a winter ball where they get to meet some cute fellows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis &amp; Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Marlon/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamilton-ish [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Winter's Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(by Laura)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Whew, finally a well-deserved break!” Sophie exclaimed, walking with her hands crossed behind her head. “I can’t wait to dig into whatever sort of feast they have prepared for tonight!”</p><p>“It certainly is a nice change of pace,” Ruby agreed, walking beside Sophie. She looked over at the other three girls, fellow soldiers in their squadron. “What are y’all looking forward to the most?<br/>
Food or dancing?”</p><p>“I guess food,” Brody answered, looking at the ground nervously. “I mean, dancing’s nice and all, but we won’t know anyone there so I’m not sure I’ll get up the courage to ask someone,”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll be able to, Brody,” Clementine encouraged her friend, patting her on the back. “And if you see anybody and you’re too nervous to ask, just let me know and I’ll grab them for you,”</p><p>“Thanks, Clem. Are you excited for dancing?”</p><p>“I’m not the best at it, but I’m sure I’ll still have a good time,” Clementine glanced over at Prisha who hadn’t said a single word since they headed out. “What about you, Prisha?”</p><p>“This whole party is a waste of time,” Prisha grumbled, rolling her eyes. “I’d much rather be having a strategy meeting than dancing with a bunch of coddled city boys or making small talk at a buffet. But decorum demands I attend so here I am,”</p><p>“Aaw, Sug, I’m sure it won’t be that bad,”</p><p>“Oh, believe me, it will. I’ve attended enough balls in my time to be sure of that,”</p><p>Before Ruby could say anything further, Brody let out an excited gasp. “Look, we’re here! The building is so pretty too!”</p><p>It really was. Decked out with lights and with lively music drifting out onto the street, the venue of the ball looked plenty inviting. The girls linked arms as they went up the staircase at the front entrance, curious of what the night would hold for each of them.</p><p>---</p><p>“Excited, Louis?” Marlon asked, offering his best friend a cup of punch. “It’s been a couple months since we’ve seen any girls. Besides your sister, that is. But she doesn’t count,” The two of them glanced over to the side of the room lined with chairs. Violet was hunching angrily in one of them, annoyed that she had to attend this ball in the first place and even more pissed that she was stuck in a dress for the night.</p><p>Louis winced sympathetically before taking a sip of his drink. “Yeah, I think Vi would much rather be home with Willy than here right now. And as far as girls go….” His words drifted off as a batch of girls entered the room, laughing amongst themselves. He flinched as an arm was thrown roughly around his shoulder. Looking up, Louis saw Mitch had both him and Marlon in a headlock.</p><p>“Dude, check it out!” Mitch exclaimed, a wide grin of his face. “Girls!”</p><p>Aasim sighed in annoyance behind them. “Yes, we’ve noticed Mitch. We all have eyes,”</p><p>“You got your eye on any in particular?” Mitch asked Marlon, ignoring their friend’s sassy remark.</p><p>“Not sure…” Marlon’s eyes scanned the room slowly. There were so many options. His gaze fell on one girl in particular though, a tall redhead with her long hair loosely tied behind her back. She wasn’t that far off, so he could hear the conversation she was having with one of the other guests.</p><p>“Y’know, they told us to leave our weapons back at the camp, but what was I supposed to do with <em>these</em> guns?” She dramatically flexed her arm muscles, smiling mischievously.</p><p>“Dibs,” Marlon handed his drink over to Louis and began walking toward the girl.</p><p>“Wait, what? We’re calling dibs?” Louis asked in disbelief. “Everybody hasn’t even arrived yet!” </p><p>Mitch let out an appreciative whistle. “Check her out!” He pointed to a girl with short auburn hair who’d positioned herself beside the punch bowl. “What a babe. I’m going to ask her for a dance.” With that he strode off, making a beeline toward the punch bowl.</p><p>“What fools,” Aasim noted, stepping forward beside Louis. “Flirting with girls when there’s a war going on. This ball is held in honor of the troops. We should be honoring our soldiers, not trying to bed them,”</p><p>Louis raised an eyebrow at his friend. “So you’re not going to be dancing tonight?”</p><p>“I didn’t say that. I’ll be speaking with all the visiting soldiers, but as a dedicated supporter of the revolution, nothing more,”</p><p>Louis nodded absent-mindedly. “I’m going to go check on Vi. See you around,” Before Aasim could say anything further, he headed over to speak with his older sister. She was gazing with boredom into the middle distance, a glazed look of apathy on her face. He plopped down beside her, trying to give an encouraging grin. “So… how’s it going?”</p><p>“Balls fucking suck,” Violet growled. “They’ve always sucked, but they’re even worse when I’ve got to pretend to be blind the entire goddamn time,”</p><p>Louis’ face fell. He knew the need for Violet’s false disability was his fault. He’d panicked when the revolution began, convinced that if Violet went to war she’d be killed in battle. Insisting that she find a way to stay out of the conflict for his and Willy’s sake, Louis had come up with the idea to claim that Violet had been almost entirely blinded after a bout of smallpox. It had worked and she’d been excused from active duty, but now whenever they went out in public Violet had to pretend she was blind, holding her brothers’ hands to go anywhere and not looking at anything directly. It was truly wearying for her, but they couldn’t drop the act now.</p><p>“Did you get any food? I could grab you some if you’d like,”</p><p>“Nah, I’m good. Just gonna enter a temporary coma for the rest of the party,” Violet let herself momentarily take a glance round the room. “Marlon and Mitch seem to have hit it off with some of the soldiers,”</p><p>“Yeah, I can’t believe they made connections so quickly,”</p><p>“Poor Lou,” Violet mocked. “Haven’t found anybody you want to talk to yet?”</p><p>“I’m talking to the prettiest girl in the room right now,”</p><p>Violet snorted. “Please. Find someone else to bother so I can wallow in my misery alone,”</p><p>“Aw, don’t be like that, Vi,” Louis placed his hand to his heart, feigning insult. Suddenly his eyes were drawn across the room to one particular soldier. She was wearing a lavender gown, her curly hair pulled to the side in a way that drew attention to her amber eyes. She smiled as she talked to another soldier, laughing at something they’d said. Louis felt like the wind had just been knocked out of him. His heart had started a staccato rhythm in his chest and he couldn’t seem to slow it down. He wanted, no, needed to ask her to dance. But now as soon as he needed them, his legs had gone utterly limp, like rubber underneath him. Would he be able to get up the nerve to speak to her before he lost his chance?</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Sophie had been enjoying the party so far. Her plate was piled sky high with hors dourves skillfully balanced one on top of the other. She’d seen a few of the guests glare at the decadent height of her snack pile, but Sophie didn’t care. They were just jealous that she’d figured out how to work the system. As she chewed away happily, Sophie noticed a young man walking up to her.</p><p>“Hi there,” he said, offering her a smile. “I like your guns,”</p><p>Sophie took another second or two to chew her food before quickly swallowing. “What?”</p><p>The boy’s face fell in embarrassment. “Oh, uh, I mean… I heard you talking to someone else about how there weren’t any weapons allowed at the ball and then-”</p><p>Sophie’s eyes widened in understanding. “Oh yeah! These guns!” She lifted her arm that wasn’t holding her food, flexing it dramatically. “Pretty cool, right? Who knew that wartime could make you so ripped! Want to feel?”</p><p>The boy paused a moment before obliging, reaching out to feel the muscles in her arm. He whistled. “Damn, that is impressive,” He let go of Sophie’s arm, offering his hand. “I’m Marlon,”</p><p>“Sophie,”</p><p>“Would you be interested in honoring me with a dance?”</p><p>Sophie looked at her plate of food then back to Marlon. “Can we dance one-handed?”</p><p>Marlon chuckled at the question. “We can certainly try,”</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Brody had been standing at the punch bowl for about 20 minutes now. She didn’t particularly like punch, but it gave her something to do with her hands. It was already proving to be a poor choice though, as she could feel the need to pee slowly rise within her. She wouldn’t be able to last the night this way.</p><p>“Hey,” </p><p>It took Brody a second to realize the voice had been directed at her. Turning, she saw a tall, brown-haired boy standing beside her, a cocky smile on his face. “Would you like me to refill your drink for you?”</p><p>Brody felt her cheeks flushing at the attention being directed her way. “Oh, that’s OK. I can do it myself,” Her arm jerked forward to grab the ladle, but instead knocked into the bowl itself, spilling the entire contents directly onto the stranger’s crotch. He swore in surprise, luckily catching the bowl before it crashed on the floor. </p><p>“I am soooo sorry!” Brody gasped. Reaching behind her for some napkins, she began to pat down the wet spots on the boy’s pants before realizing where she was patting and dropping the napkins with a startled squeak. “I should let you do that yourself. I’ll get some more napkins!”</p><p>“Wait!” the boy exclaimed, snatching Brody’s wrist to keep her from fleeing. “It’s fine. They’re just pants; they’ll dry. Let’s start over,” He placed the punch bowl back on the table, then extended his hand. “My name’s Mitch,”</p><p>“Brody,” She tentatively took the hand offered her, flustered as a smile returned to Mitch’s lips.</p><p>“Cute. Brody, would you like to dance?”</p><p>“I-I’d love to,”</p><p>“Then let’s go,” With that Mitch had tugged her onto the dance floor and their dance began. </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Aasim was disappointed. He looked around the room, searching for any soldiers he hadn’t spoken with yet. He wanted to make sure that he talked to all of them about the ongoing war effort and his attempts to raise funds for the revolution. Perhaps he could find more allies to bolster his efforts and strengthen the revolutionary force’s chances. So far, this ball had proven to be a waste of time though. The soldiers weren’t here to talk politics. All they wanted to do was dance and eat and make small talk. Perhaps it was too much to expect more from soldiers on leave, but Aasim couldn’t help but feel insulted by their apathy towards his endeavors. He tossed his notebook on the table beside him in annoyance.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>Aasim turned to see a beautiful, buxom lass standing beside him. Her red hair contrasted prettily with her pale skin, a ruddy blush gracing her cheeks. He found himself speechless for a second before clearing his throat to answer.</p><p>“These are my notes I keep on fundraising efforts for the revolution. I want to make sure I perform my duties as an active member of the war effort to the best of my abilities,”</p><p>“Really?” From her tone he could tell she was impressed. “That’s wonderful! You know it really warms our hearts to see citizens giving their all to the revolution just like we are. And you’re really going above and beyond!”</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing,” Aasim insisted, blushing happily at her praise. “Just doing my part,” He extended his hand to her graciously, placing a chaste kiss upon her wrist. “Thank you for all your service,”</p><p>The girl’s eyes widened at the gesture before a sultry smile crossed her lips. “If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it’ll have been worth it,”</p><p><em>Damn, she’s smooth.</em> “I’m Aasim,”</p><p>“Ruby,”</p><p>“Ruby, would you like to accompany me in a dance?”</p><p>“I’d like nothing better,”</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Lou, you’ve been staring at that girl for over a half hour now.” Violet grumbled. “Are you going to talk to her or just warm that chair with your ass all night?”</p><p>“I’m going to! Just give me a minute!” Louis’ eyes returned to the mystery girl on the other side of the ballroom. Some part of him had been hoping that their eyes would lock from across the room, she’d smile and come over his way and they’d strike up a conversation without him having to get up the nerve to start things out. Seeing as that hadn’t happened, he’d have to move on to another plan. “I’m going to get a cup of punch then go talk to her,”</p><p>“What the hell do you need punch for?”</p><p>“My throat is dry! I don’t need to explain myself to you!” Louis stood up from his chair with a huff, stalking over to the punch table. When he arrived, he was shocked to find it completely empty.<br/>
<em>What the hell? Who’s been hogging all of the punch?</em> Well, that mission had been a bust. Louis turned round to rejoin his sister, but froze when he didn’t see Violet there anymore. Had she ditched him? He searched the room frantically for her before his eyes landed upon Violet doing what he feared most: talking to the girl.</p><p><em>What the shit, Vi?</em> She knew he’d planned to go over there! Was she putting the moves on the girl herself now that he’d proven himself too much of a coward to do so? Utterly dejected, Louis began to make his way over to the chairs.</p><p>“Louis!”</p><p>He turned in surprise upon hearing Violet’s voice. His sister was walking over to him, the girl of his dreams following behind her. Violet stood before him, a small smile on her face as she gestured back toward the girl. “Clementine, meet my brother Louis,”</p><p>The girl stepped forward, a bright smile on her face. “Pleased to meet you,” she said, giving a quick curtsy. </p><p>Louis felt like he could just about die from the euphoria he felt in that moment. “I’m Louis,” he said, bowing awkwardly.</p><p>“I just told her that, dumbass,” Violet rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Anyway, you two have fun,” With that she was gone and the two of them were left alone.</p><p>“So, Louis,” Clementine said, his name rolling off her tongue like a short melody. “Tell me about yourself,”</p><p>“Oh! Uh, well, you met my sister Violet. I have a little brother at home too: Willy. He’s too rambunctious to go to these sort of things yet, otherwise you’d see him here, pigging out at the food tables,”</p><p>Clementine’s eyes lit up as his words. “You have a little brother? So do I! His name’s A.J. He’s far too young to go to balls yet, but I think he’d be right at the food table alongside your brother if he was,”</p><p>“Sounds like they’d make quite the duo,” Louis chuckled. His eyes strayed to the corner of the room where a piano stood. He wasn’t sure if this was the right move, but he was going to go for it. “Clementine, do you like music?”</p><p>Clementine’s brow quirked in curiosity. “Yes? Doesn’t everybody?”</p><p>“You’ve got a point,” Louis said, looking down in embarrassment. He was going to see this through though. “Would you like it if I played something for you?”</p><p>“I’d love that,” Clementine’s smile was genuine as she offered him her hand. “I assume we’re heading over to the piano?”</p><p>“Your guess is right, my lady,” Louis quipped, taking her hand in his and leading the way across the room. Clementine’s hand felt warm in his. Louis couldn’t believe this had worked out. He’d have to thank Violet later. </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Violet stared out at the dance floor blankly, silently willing the clock to move faster. There was nothing for her here. All her friends were occupied with dancing or flirting. Even Louis had left her now, though she had to admit that was her own doing. That boy never would have gotten up the nerve to ask Clementine for a dance. Seeing the two of them laughing and smiling beside the piano had a smile temporarily tugging at her own lips, but it soon dissipated in the wake of boredom. There were still hours left till this would all be over.</p><p>“Greetings,” A tall girl with a long-plaited braid stood before her. Violet glanced up at her for a second, then immediately looked away. Shit, she had to remember to keep up the blind act. </p><p>“Hi,” she said simply. Hopefully the girl would go away soon. Violet wouldn’t be able to convince her of her blindness for long.</p><p>Instead the girl sat down beside her, causing Violet’s mind to devolve into a series of panicked swears. What did she want? “You look awfully bored,” the girl commented casually. “I’m glad to see I’m not the only one who finds balls tiresome,”</p><p>“Yeah, they suck,”</p><p>“Have you danced with anyone tonight?”</p><p>“No. Nobody worth dancing with. Besides…” Violet vaguely gestured towards her eyes before dropping her hand.</p><p>“Oh,” The girl seemed to understand the gesture, but not be bothered by Violet’s apparent disability. A beat of silence passed between them before she spoke again. “Would you care to dance with me?”</p><p><em>What the fuck?</em> Violet wanted to look over at her but was afraid to do so. She wanted to dance with her? Why? “Umm, I mean, considering how my eyes are, being seen dancing might look a little… odd,”</p><p>“I know,” The girl didn't seem particularly concerned about that. Her hand drifted down beside Violet’s, brushing against her and sending a thrill up her spine. “My name’s Prisha. What’s yours?”</p><p>“Violet,”</p><p>Prisha hummed quietly in approval. Violet felt like she could melt from the sound. “Tell me, Violet, would you like to get out of here?”</p><p>“And go where?”</p><p>“Anywhere,” Prisha’s pinky finger crept out, slowly encircling hers.</p><p>“I… I’d have to get back before my brother got worried,”</p><p>“That’s fair. And Violet?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You can drop the act. I’d quite like to look you in the eyes if it’s alright with you,”</p><p>Violet’s eyes shot over to Prisha’s. She knew?</p><p>Prisha smiled knowingly, happy in her victory. “You have lovely eyes, Violet,”</p><p>She did too. Violet found herself getting lost in their rich brown depths.</p><p>“So…” Prisha gestured towards one of the side exits to the room. “Shall we?”</p><p>Violet nodded mutely. The pair got to their feet, walking briskly towards the doors. Within moments they had left the ballroom, off on an adventure all their own.</p><p>The night hadn’t gone quite like anyone had expected. In the end however, all five couples finished the night much happier than they had started. It truly was a wonderful winter’s ball.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>